1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical power storage system. More specifically, the invention relates to a multiple cell battery system with penetration survivability and fail safe characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery systems may be utilized to provide mobile and/or remote location electrical power. As electrical power storage capacity is increased, battery systems become an increasing threat to users should the battery system suffer mechanical damage and/or control failure. Failure modes of battery systems may include sudden high current discharge, extreme heat, fire and/or explosion.
Integrated communications and/or weapons gear utilized, for example, by law enforcement and/or military personnel requires increasingly high levels of power storage carried proximate the users body. In addition to conventional wear and tear, in extreme situations and/or battle environments these power storage systems may be subject to penetration damage from shrapnel and/or projectiles. If damaged, the potentially explosive rapid power discharge failure modes of these power storage systems may become a further threat to the user.
One method of improving the safety of power storage systems is to armor the battery enclosures and/or distribute an increased number of smaller enclosures. However, these solutions may unacceptably increase the weight of the resulting systems, reducing mobility.
Competition within the mobile electrical power storage industry has focused attention upon increasing power capacity and improving the overall user safety of these systems while simultaneously reducing their size and weight.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a mobile electrical power storage system that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.